In recent years, silicon carbide (SiC) has begun to be adopted as a material constituting a semiconductor device. As a semiconductor device adopting a silicon carbide substrate, there has been proposed a semiconductor device which integrates a transistor element and a Schottky barrier diode (hereinafter, also referred to as SBD).
For example, according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-194127 (PTD 1), a silicon carbide semiconductor device has a DMOSFET region and an SBD region. The SBD region and the DMOSFET region are different regions. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-229570 (PTD 2), the SBD is constituted of a portion of a drain region of a field effect transistor that is not covered with a gate insulating film, and metal. For example, according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-88326 (PTD 3), the SBD is formed between two cells of a MOSFET.